childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
this book is not to be sold but for the price of the PAPER it's printed on freedom of speech literature Description "The life You know, isn't going to be, what I thought, you might be screaming about. Did you think I'd never return?" The DAWN of Super Heroes. Superman volume 1 Reader's Reviews "imagine if you would, people were afraid of him, when they knew they'd never do what was loving, for Anyone.." Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 7-29 *Reading Aloud Age: 8 Heroic literature If you like this you might like Batman by this author is still being written, and is a parallel novel to this author at the source Superman PDFS original publish online an old teaser trailer, pre ch.25 online further DECRIPTION "Did you think I’d never return?” When you Take your mantle, my son, you will rise. Superman, calling in storm clouds like mad, and authorities out of their, Effing minds! When you become, another symbol, they will lie.. "Oh he's not the same as I am? Sheesh, ev'rybaudy's an alien from somewhere, it all marks up to me, with this gun, and he ain't-" Or tell the truth, honestly, and be fools. But who you are is impossible. "You'd never see it happen." ”Do you know what that means, though?” “You’re... what is sentient life, Superman?” .. "I, have no interest in your inability to recognize that this, is, the spirit world.." Who do you Try me for? You're crying, I know.. A lie? This, game you're playing? Where, is Superman? Do you think you matter, to me? “I wouldn’t have to but you don’t seem special, to me. This is what you wanted? Bombings? For What?" An apocalypse,! Sat'tesh! “I’m Lois Lane,” I said to these two, new arrivals, and I could hear, “Lana Lang.” “Uh, Barry. Let’s say Barry.” “Thanks Lex, what’s the rock for, more jewelry?” the boy, there said, what was of worlds, and planets broken before, and he had, a big, glowing rock, and held it up, “You know how jewelry works, Clark?” “Not so sure that was a good idea in the first place, are you, bucko?” asked, this, super, freako in a wakin’, metal dish, they in front of us... Who the, Heck? “You, stole my Kryptonite?” “No, I disposed of it and you’re next, bud.” I shot him, but whoa nay’, red blue blur out of it there the next second... “Too fast for ya?” “What worlds Is that thing?” “Hit the effin’ archers! Are you insane shoot them! Shoot them!” .. “Speedy calm down!” “No way, Arrow!” Who you are, is a lie, to fools, who thought you had to tell them, in a language they know someone, told them, was real. So lie, well, my son, take courage in how much you lost, of tearshedding, by my getting lame, and boring with it all. Or hark, that I'm human, and can prove it, too. Where did you think I could be, in these worlds, if you saw me of, so long ago, so freshly, for you my son... "I don't kn"ow where you are... "Must you be such a child?" That's not unfunny, "and they will say, when someone else, another father, demands, that boy stop acting like one, that he be a man, easily, easily any real father would think of you, young and impossibly so, with a name they never forget, in any tongue known to man. Man, or Superman?" "No WAy, freak, I mean, essentially. I don't really know that kid could be Superman for all I know he looks more like him than You do.." "Yeah right, he's Kryptonian." "Wait what the fr-" I got him.. mega marmolots don't watch the tv broadcasts you an' I watch, and they believe what they hear, y'know? He also seemed plugged into Darkseid's network, who needs him? "Always I guess.." said he... "You're not afraid.. That scares me more than you think I should be able, to be afraid. Heaven's angel, they call me, and you're not afraid, like it's never not been true. What though, that it is your name?" "I don't know what I am, You gave me that name!" "Kalel, or.." wait.. "We are of house Hero, my son. That is what, Kal El, means. But that is my family. For you, it is a name.." Howw in the heck am I supposed to.. "I don't know something.. You've never not told me anything, unless it was true, that you've never made, a mistake, and You thought it was worse, to do so.. That is why I am afraid.." "What am I supposed to do?" "Sat'tesh, what do you know of him?" "He has to be defeated.." "And quicker than I thought," if that was the right question, and you didn't say it wasn't.. All worlds closing out, closing out, closing out, closing out, what's a fellow Done for all he's worth in a scare by fire and gone to curses lost and better Tauld undone but what's a fellow lost his planet back to "Uaaaaaugh!" "You, scream, like a Child?" "Holier than thou, I know.." sneered.. "You, sneer like an animal?" Or breathe, and yes, he's very uneventful, today, my doppelganger, is confused, in his own computer palaces.. "I don't understand this.." "That I am eternal for you?" "For me?" this, mem'ry!! this is impossible.. where is this? stone, but it houses many ways, like the fortress... the fortress, this isn't past, it's... what is this place? That's me? I'm Superman, still.. "That woman you saw," Lois, in a vision.. "what Is she to you?" "To me??" "To anyone..." "A god." "I have a way.." What? "One day, maybe, you were too slow.. I have, older ties, than that.." "I don't understand, I d..." ... "what's happening?" "they're calling to you.. a second son? they did not know I had one.." "Why? Who's..." this isn't real... .. - "You're... you're..." "My name is Arthur Curry, my friends are," he looked behind him, "you can bring your TV cameras closer. Hawk Man is annoyed, with you, I thought that was My calling, so I showed first, to be the kind one. My name is Aquaman, I'm here for Superman. He's young, and needs to be told what to do?" he looks back, shaking his head, "your surface ways are Strange to me, you do not lecture your children incessantly?" "Superman you think is a-" "I can't Fight with you, it's on camera! She doesn't know what a child, looks like, she never, look, yes, I see you, look, she has no idea, what he looks like to you.. No he's, are we real?" "Who is, Hawk Man?" "The founder of the Justice Society of America.. before your time, or are you older than the seven seas still?" "You, are older than all seven seas?" "At least light, can be seen, from the stars,.." "Where is green lantern?" said another.. He looked.. "So far as I know, they come.." "They?" "My friends, and, yes, the green lantern corps, is not as fast, as the young.." Nor so fool as white... "The light, moves you, Lex Luthor, we know.." "You think I want a ring?" "That is insane.." "Why??" You will succumb, to Sinestro... That is, truly impossible.. Do not be tired, of lying, or did you forget how easily it comes to All of us? It's never un true.. “We lost Clark when I was a baby..” she said of it, my, my sister did.. “our uncle stole him..” She, there regarding, she looked at our hands there, she gestured with her wand hand, wand, and one of the kids fell down like it was a sure zap, she zapped the other ones, one at a time, nothing fell over but the second kid she hit with that vapid lightning bolt, two froze solid, one boy was laughing in his frame, smiling, and he didn’t not, ignore the, where withall, and stake a life into his knowing, for wherever he could be but that this was more enough for where we could have to try and still be, but this in my names, and these four worlds, that this was gone, and more in more enough, that the space between moments is eternal, for anyone, and magic was happen’d, so know that she didn’t bare all our regardings in simoultaneous measure, but that was a note to take cadence with, and “you’re his,” the hands, “his cousin?” “His sister..” I looked down and away, kinda, didn’t let go of her hand, like, this was happening without anyone asking me for it, to even know there was tragedy behind me.. “Jonathan found us and called me on Thursday.” "I don't know where she came from.." "Heaven, she was without you though.." "She can Stay?" "Clark Kent.. you are the bravest of all of us, when you lie, about it. Zatana is faster than you know. She's vanquished Lobo for you, once already, before you return, probably, she's doing that now, actually.." "I don't know who Lobo is.." "You Will..." "Who is her Father?" "You do not remember?" I hadn't... "Now, he is Steppenwolfe... A minion of Darkseid, a general, for his works now, to follow after.." I thought about it.. "Twelve years ago," he kept talking, "he trained Bruce Wayne, to escape, anything." Oh. "Hah! you Lie? You're sucks to me, you suck to me, I misspake. But I loathe, Sucking, and I do away with it, for the sake of my daughter.." "You Have no daughter.." "Me? I? Zatana I am befit to name you better it rings Too much of my own!" "ZatAro you fool, Zataro is Zatana's father, a-" "An introduction, you thought Steppenwolfe, was a spell.. You, personally, name things, like a monster, Kaliblak, I, however-" "Thought not that I, have a son.." "That you Just came up with?" "I got Lobo.." "did you get Lobo, sweetheart?" "I wooped him really good.." "A witch.. How slightly... you'd lose her life, before yours now?" "They're all stronger than Lobo?" "He was hardly dealed, with.." "Who hired him then?" "Oh that's a freakier wand than he was expecting, how showy.." "I know him.. better I know.. So, know, know know, better, even alive.. Where are they?" "Who?" "The kryptonian,." "I don't know.." "Surely, you misheard me, I can Get them.." "They died.." . . . "what?" "I don't know.. Krypton is gone.." "His Hirer, if that will sate you, is called the Preserver.. Careful, he's dangerous, if he thinks,.." "don't lower your wand, he's tricking you daddy.." "He's not Tricking me, he's an idiot; he thought this was a deal.." “What did you call me, Lois,” "I called you Superman." .... Superman, chapter 25, later tonight, here online (OLD PREVIEW, NOVEL NOW COMPLETED) a truefiction novel by Honiker McKillop, as composed by authorCategory:Templates Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Children's Fantasy Category:Children's Books Category:Children's Fiction